I Won't Forgive You
by ConsciousMind-SteadyHeart
Summary: JannLeexLeifang. How ungrateful someone can be with love.


Her gaze upon the colorful window of the DOATEC Tower, illuminated her beautiful brown eyes and soften her emotions. Her anger was lively but she would simmer it down. She held onto the bruise on her arm, continued to feel the throbbing aching pain on her left rib, felt the stinging sensation of her hair being yanked.

Leifang let a silent tear fall from her eye. The battle with Jann Lee, her long time rival, ended in a gruesome way. During the battle at the Dead or Alive Tournament, Leifang has passed all opponents in one attempt to fight Jann Lee. In one battle with Kokoro, Leifang's skills and strength had improved greatly to where she knocked her off the ring.

Then she came closer to Jann Lee. Her heart raced, her feet swam in coldness, and strands of her hair sat up on the back of her head.

"Yes. Once I defeat Jann Lee, I will be accepted into his world and I will show him just how powerful I am." But that happy energy would quickly go down.

The screen came on and it showed that Jann Lee would be Leifang's next opponent. Hopes running high, she couldn't wait another hour to fight Jann Lee. She would finally beat the life out of him and prove her strength to him... and also, her love for it wasn't that beating him was why she trained to fight him but the feelings she gained for him was the prior reason added to the conclusion.

When he saved her from those thugs in China who tried to rob her of her values, he was the only one willing to hurt himself in order to protect her. Though Leifang herself felt that she could handle the thugs alone, it was the sheer bravado of this man's rescue that was quickly attached to her heart.

However, though Leifang loved Jann Lee and admitted to this to Hitomi, did he feel the same way? It was the question that was biting Leifang deeply in her mind and heart and she couldn't shake off the feeling that there was more to it than that.

As Leifang readied herself, she decided to loosen the braids in her hair and let her hair fall before her. She got into her stance and was welcomed by his presence. The ferocity in his eyes, the dragon within him was ready to unleash a fury of fire.

This kind of scared her but she wasn't ready to run away just yet.

She kept a close eye on her opponent as he positioned himself into his battle stance. He made a sharp gaze to her and the gaze almost petrified Leifang "What the-? That look..." She thought to herself "Why is he making this face?" That answer was impossible to receive.

It was still silent until- "Leifang." She broke out of her daydream by his voice "Yeah?" He continued "Just remember to keep your eye on the opponent." He advised. Still, Leifang let a smirk emerge on her face and she said "Okay. Ready when you are." The two waited for the bell to begin the match and once the bell had rung and the cheers of fans came along, the two ran at each other.

Immediately, the punches and kicks were thrown. Leifang managed to dodge each attack set by Jann Lee and was able to catch him off-guard. Jann Lee got up to land a throw on her, but she grabbed his hand and threw him over her, throwing him to the ground.

"Gotcha!" She gloated. Jann Lee got back up, not willing to lose the battle. "Think again! You haven't won yet!" He fired "But I will!" She countered. The battle continued... Jann Lee unleashed a fury of punches to Leifang but she managed to dodge each blow that came to her, along with a counterattack by the last one.

It was like she could read his every move, know one attack from the next. When Jann Lee reached for a kick to the head, Leifang bent over and rose her upper body to push force Jann Lee into the cable wire set up to make as walls for the stage.

The electricity shocked him and bounced him off of it. A little dizzy from the attack, he was left hopeless when Leifang ran up to kick him directly in the chest. The blow inflicted him greatly as he was forced to the wire, nearly ripping it off by the impact. He flung from the wire, over her head into the air and descended into the ground by a painful landing on his back.

As she watched, she noticed how he struggled to get up. The groans from him were heard, showing signs of weakness. Leifang was finally going to win. However, was she going to beat him to this kind of state to continue? "Jann Lee. Don't you think it's time to give up." She said in mercy for him. However, mercy and pity was one of the few things he did not want to be required of from his foes. His hot blood swam in his veins and he got up, weakly but bravely.

He got into his stance once more, preparing for the fight to continue. The crowd gasped by this sheer of unwillingness to bow down to refuge. He shook his head "No way. I ain't going down without a fight! So prepare yourself!" Leifang shook her head and said "Okay then." They resumed fighting. But once they did, Leifang's powerful blows were difficult to block. Jann Lee was being beaten by no mercy.

He could not block the attacks or counter for the damage done to him proved that he was not going to be able to continue. Leifang couldn't help but to notice how weak he was becoming by this fight. By this last punch, Jann Lee flew to the wire and flung back to the ground.

His face was to the ground, giving Leifang a good view of the bruises she had given him. She took pity on him, seeing that she was hurting this poor man.

She knelt beside him and said "Jann Lee... are you okay?" He did not answer but he was breathing. She gently touched his scarred shoulder and lowered her head to his. He turned to face her, noticing the look of concern on her face. The sight of him drew her closer, she was completely staggered by the view.

Without a moment's hesitation, she leaned over, lips out, to give Jann Lee a kiss and like a fool, he took this as a chance to finally beat her. He grabbed her by the hair, immediately shaking her out of cloud nine and threw her into the air.

As she descended, he ran to her with a powerful kick to her stomach, knocking her to the wire and causing her to fall to the ground. As she was going to get up, he jumped onto her back, pulverizing his feet on her spine, putting much pressure onto it. She screamed in agony by the pain and Jann Lee brought her to her feet.

She looked at him, confused yet hurt and asked "But Jann Lee? Why?" He answered "You're not meant for my world. HAH!" He punched her across her face and kicked her multiple times. The crowd felt pity on Leifang as they could do nothing but watch her being beaten by him.

Jann Lee pushed her away and then unleashed a series of punches to her upper body. He may not have noticed it but a tear fell from her eye for she felt manipulated. She let guard down so quickly, thinking this man was over with and he just took her love like that and used it against her. She should have finished him when he was down. She was already close to winning so she should've defeated him right there but like a fool for love, she wouldn't do it.

Once she was beaten, she fell to the ground, in pain and Jann Lee backed away from her as ten seconds passed and Zack said "Well Leifang is down! The winner of this round and tournament is... Jann Lee!" A round of applause was given to him in honor of his victory. He looked down at Leifang as she struggled to get up and reached out a hand to him but he walked away, showing no signs of remorse.

That was what killed her. As the celebration went on, Leifang couldn't even stand to look at Jann Lee anymore. She got up and turned away from him. She made her way to the exit and to the DOATEC Tower.

Now there, she couldn't help but to feel angry of how this man played with her love. So angry that she smashed the window with her bare fist and looked down at Jann Lee, showing signs that he was victorious. He wasn't. He was a punk. He was a manipulator. Sooner or later, Leifang and along with some other girls will down him for his act.

She shook her head and turned around to walk away and whispered to herself "I will never forgive!"

**Well that's that. I don't hate Jann Lee, just making this story a bit interesting. Thank you and bye!**


End file.
